Chapter 2 (IF2)
Spoilers below, be wary. Chapter 2 is the sequel to Chapter 1 in Identity Fraud 2. About Prologue Chapter 2 starts off with a phone call from an employee called Travis at Grace Mercy West Hospital about an appointment. The Protagonist (the player) is given various dialogue options during this, they go as followed: "Hi, this is Travis from the front desk of Grace Mercy West Hospital. I'm calling you to verify your appointment you have scheduled at nine o clock." Here you get to choose two options and each one goes into a different conversation and they go as followed; *' ''Yeah? ''' "You don't sound too sure about that. This is '''Player', correct?"'' *''It is.'' "Ah, alright. Just to be sure, I'll have you go through an identification check. So uh... What's your middle name?" *''Tell middle name'' "Alright, what's your birthday?" *''Tell birthday'' "Alright, lastly what's your CSC?" *''Tell CSC'' "Alright, thank you. Have a nice day." *' I have an appointment? ' "Yes, you have an appointment. I guess someone must not have told you, or you have forgotten." "However, just to make sure I know who I'm talking to I'll subject you to an identification check." "So uh, what's your patient ID?" *'Tell patient ID' "Alright, what's your middle name?" *''Tell middle name'' "Okay, lastly what's your CSC?" *''Tell CSC'' "Alright, thank you. Have a nice day." After the dialogue, the game finally begins. To get out of your apartment, turn to your door and go right until you are outside, then go up the stairs and enter Maze 1. Maze 1 This is the first Maze you'll run into in Chapter 2 after climbing up the stairs by exiting your apartment. Appearance Maze 1 appears to be an office area with whiteboards forced into the ground, has a concrete ceiling and wooden planks as the floor. Enemies There are no enemies. Guide It's easy to get through this maze as all you have to do is always go right until you finally make it and make it to Maze 2's entrance that has a puzzle with it. To solve the puzzle, you simply take out the first letter from each word being said and make words out of it. (It's based on the Phonetic alphabet.) e.g Tango William Oliver spells out TWO meaning 2, you do the same for every other sentence. Maze 2 This is the second Maze you'll run into in Chapter 2 after solving the phonetic puzzle and going through the door. Appearance This building has white walls, with half of it having blue bricks, concrete flooring and ceiling along with modern lighting. Enemies The Patient is the only enemy in this maze. Guide It seems there's a pattern in the mazes, or well for these two at least. To get through this maze, the best way to do it is to always go right, no matter what. Eventually, you'll reach the end of the maze and from there you simply walk towards Grace Mercy West Hospital, and once you're there another conversation shall begin, but this time with the reception in the hospital. Category:Maze 3